Earthworm jim vs freakazoid
intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED DBX! pre-fight freakazoid was seen driving around in the freakmobile on patrol looking for villainy frekazoid: oh hey dbx never suspected me did ya? anyway like that text said i am on patrol *suddenly a big boom appeared surprising freakazoid* freakazoid: holy moly what was that? *he drove over to the source to find it* freakazoid: well whatever is the city is gonna have a huge bill *sudden a worm in space suit came out* freakazoid: the heck are yo eartworm jim: i am eartworm jim hero space freakazoid: oh no not you look i know i mentioned you in one of my episodes but if you wanted a crossover you could've just asked earthworm jim: look here freak i have crash landed here and i am not about to be made fun of by a gun in underwear frekazoid: hey it's part of my theme song and it's runs around underwear get your lyrics right! earthworm jim: oh i see you wanna play that way eh well bring it on! freakazoid: gladly! fight HERE WE GO!! earthworm jim pull out his head and used it like a whip on freakazoid hitting him in the face freakazoid: ow did you just headwhip me? jim: yep it's one of my many advantages freakzoid: sheesh freakazoid then quickly punched jim in the guy then slammed him around by his head but to his surprise his head came off revealing a worm freakzoid: huh? jim: yep i am a worm just an ordinary earthworm freakazoid: eew! with that freakzoid dropped jim as he went back into his suit and freakazoid frantically washed his hands jim: heh not too smart are you? freakazoid: shut up! jim: oh yeah? have a taste of snot! with that jim launched the thing of the same name into freakzoid's face blinding him freakazoid: ahh get it off me! jim then used his ray gun to shoot freakazoid luckily snot got off blasting freakazoid jim just blew out the smoke on his ray gun freakazoid: of course you realize this means war! jim: uh oh freakazoid then punches earthworm jim in the face sending him stretching but jim's head came back and smacked him in the kisser frekazoid: ahh my face! jim: ha score one for the boys back home! freakazoid: oh yeah?! frekazoid then blitz jim each one knocking jim back a bit jim: slow down lay off the caffeine! freakazoid: i don't drink coffee jim: wahtever jim then got onto his rocket and blasted right into freakazoid knocking him on his back making him see stars jim: eat cow! jim then punched freakazoid in the face in slow motion jim then wiped his hands as if to say job well done suddenly a beep was heard as something ran over jim it was freakazoid in the freakmobile it knocked jim out of his suit jim: hey no fair! freakazoid: all is fair in love and war! jim: why i outta suddenly an eagle came out of nowhere and at jim causing to scream blooding coming out of it's mouth freakzoid just puked freakazoid: aw man i think i just lost my lunch deadpool: yeah me too! freakazoid: deadpool what are you doing here? deadpool: uh cameo you can't have classic fourth wall breakers without me! freakazoid: oh okay tick: spoon! deadpool and freakazoid: oh no it's the tick! they both ran knowing how dumb the tick is tick: oh man no freinds for the tick the tick sadly walked off screen pinkie: hi everyone! pinkie pie here if you wondering yes i am gonna be in a dbx and who i am facing well pinkie looked at the tick plnkie: you'll just have to wait and see DBX! outro boomstick: the fourth wall has been broken... anyway stay tuned for the next dbx whatever it may be Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Joshuakrasinski